


Three Millennia Later

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three millennia later and Castiel hasn't forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Millennia Later

Three millennia later.

And Castiel still wears the same body in the same crumpled suit.

He looks more like a ghost from the past than an angel, but he doesn't care, just repairs another bloody tear in the long, beige coat.

 

Three millennia later.

And Castiel still takes the time to savour a sip of coffee, watch children as they play, gaze up at the stars.

It's the small things that matter, someone told him once.

 

Three millennia later.

And Castiel still shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes. Sometimes he even smiles and laughs.

Sometimes he cries.

 

Three millennia later.

And Castiel still visits that small corner of heaven where a black car drives down a never ending road.


End file.
